Another
by drew alana
Summary: Youngjae STRESS!


Another Between

by drew_alana

Description

And I saw you for the last...

Foreword

ANOTHER BETWEEN

Clues...

The sharpeness,

Magic,..vividly...

Beyond my Conciousness..

Through my frozen heart,

I found you... my faith...my love...

My desire...

Whispered...

Honey...Love you

Caressing your hairs, in the silence

I saw you sleep with Some tears in your eyes

Kissed you...again...once again...can't stop.

Sweet, ...

Have I told you something?

Hum..?

Thank you for loving me...

Chapter 1

/1

I was usually found you in the kitchen, plainly some breakfast for me. With your love's recipe certainly. No one asked you to did that. And I never complained either about your mornings daily.

But everytime you passed that window you will never forgot to stop and stayed for a while for a reason. For me. I used to be right there, waiting for you , and together we faced the morning view over that glass of the window.

But now, with your sweet smile, you only touched that window and keep your eyes closed. You found the warmth of the sun touched your beautiful skin. I still looked at you right here. Not to far from your cutenes. The scent of your inocent soul are poison for my desire. Softly, I kissed you on your shoulder.

As you grint for a gentle moan, you tried to cacth me with your poor hand. Then you whispered the win some words. Your loneliness. And my heart growth for emptyness.

"I love you.." You said with those sparkling eyes.

"I love you too." I answered you like I never ever want to released you. And you tried not to cry. So stuborn!

"What do you want to eat for breakfast, Honey?" You walked to the kitchen , and start to find something in refrigerator.

"Anything, Honey. I'll eat everything you cooked for me." You smiled again.

"Maybe some soup and chiken pasta would be allowed for you to day. "

"That would be fine. "

"And some cheseecake, and kimchi stew maybe..."

"Honey, ...that's to much! Please don't be so tired!" I wraped around your shoulder.

"No, I'll be okey! I can't let you starve while I feel so well to day."

So you start to chops that carot, potatos, onion...you looked so beautiful when you cooked for me. Your hand are so commonly with those vegetables and fruits. Randomly, I heard you humming for a strange song from the past. I just watch you from near of the window.

"Honey, is that okey if I put some chilli for the soup?" You asked me again.

"It's okey. I like chilli." I said to him with smile.

"I know. "

Suddenly you stoped. Put away that knife and frozen like an ice. Look at me with that cold eyes. It seemed like you tried so hard to breathe. I started to worry.

"Honey, what hapened?" Your silence drived me crazy.

"Daehyunie, ...!" You whispered my name.

"Yes, Honey..!"Cudled you from behind.

"I forgot to bought you a flower."

"That's okey. I don't need those flower anyway. "

"I wished a white lili for to day. " sighned for a while.

"Okey!"

This is hapened everyday. Since you woke up in the morning, you managed your life like I was still by your side. Honey, it broke my heart to see you like this.

Your wide eyes seemed to relax me, your lips always murmured clever words. You did not seem to notice about other life of your life. That's why I refused to leaved you like this.

I still glance at you while you prepares those food carefully on that table. You smiled so brigthly, and my heart shaked painfuly.

"Honey, let's eat! Hope you liked it!"

"Yes, this is so nice. And you look so beatifull, Honey!"

"Want to taste the kimchi stew..?" You overed a full spoon of kimchi to me.

"This is good, I knew that you cooked so well for me. "

"Liar! I things this is to salty." You tasted it then.

"I don't know." I said like stupid.

"I'm so sorry. I'll do better for to night!"

"O my Honey!"

I watched you walked a long the street. You tried to be normal for the day. That's good. I followed you this time, just to makes sure that you will do something nice for your self. Shoping, hunting for new release at the book's store like you ever did before.

But, you know are not. Seemed like you ignored your life just for me. Is that the memories about me tortured your heart so deeply?

"What flower for to day, Youngjae-ah?" Asked that person friendly.

"I don't know. But I things my Daehyunie prefer those lily for his calm. "

"Yes, absolutly!"

"This is so perfect!" You said with softly touch on lily.

"Of course! Do you needs other maybe?"

"No. I'll comeback for tomorow."

And then, the night stealed the day away. I wondered why those dark so quikly came over my Youngjae. Why, they leaved my Youngjae alone in the silence. I saw you sat by the window again this time. Over look at the sky nicely. Without any sound just a litle word for me.

"I missed you.."

"I missed you too." I kissed you again on your chin.

"Agh, better I go for bed! Honey, want to help me prepare our shared bed?"

"Hm,..." I had lost my word.

"Which side do you want to sleep to night?" You asked me, while you huged my pillow so tighly. You layed down on the bed. Wraped the cover over and over. Then I sit beside you, caresing you hair softly.

"Please don't cry, Baby!"

"I won't cry!" You said like you heard me.

"Just closed your eyes and sleep. I will be here to comfort you for a while." Wraped your face so gently.

Then the gravely tones of your voice distracted my strenght.

"Daehyunie, don't go anywhere! Just stayed forever with me!" Suddenly you touched my hand.

"Hm, what?" I felt like you can feel my existanced. You stared at me so deeply. But I pretendded not to know about it. Still busy with my thought.

"Just stayed with me..." And you closed your eyes again.

"Have I told you something, Honey?" I asked you.

"Hum?" You murmured.

"Thank you for loving me..."

End.


End file.
